


Marry You

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Karaoke, a proposal and sex.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> Written for hd-owlpost at livejournal.com. The title is shamelessly stolen from Bruno Mars.  
> themightyflynn, I tried to pick various things you said you liked, I hope you enjoy the end result. Merry Christmas!

Dating Harry Potter since they were twenty-four meant that in the past eight years Draco had learned a lot about Muggles. Not that some things still didn't leave him bewildered. For example, why eat fish and chips with your hands when Muggles had come up with little plastic forks that were right there to use? Or why go to the cinema, order a large popcorn, candies and chocolates and then ask for a diet coke? Better yet, why did they take their shirts off as soon as the sun came out, sprayed themselves with sunscreen to still get sunburnt since Englishmen were too pale when they could have solved the problem by keeping their shirts on? These questions had yet to be answered, but there was one Muggle tradition that Draco had embraced: Karaoke.

For the past six years, they had gone to the Karaoke Box, a bar a mere fifteen minutes walking distance from Grimmauld Place. This might have seemed like an irrelevant detail for wizards, but there had been way too many nights when they had been too drunk to Apparate. The crowd was incredibly supportive, not that Potter was any good, because he was absolutely atrocious when he sang, but everyone was too drunk to care.

Draco, on the other hand, was _amazing_ , if he said so himself, which he did. Often. Loudly. Not that anyone could argue with him, since he was _really_ good. He approached Karaoke like anything else in life. He picked the songs at the end of the night for their next visit. He got Granger to get him the records and then he learnt the songs, but not just the words. He mimicked every gasp, every change in tone, absolutely everything. He even tried to match the look singers had in their album covers. He really did love all the long hair from the late 80s and 90s. His rendition of _Wanted: Dead or Alive_ was declared best cover ever at the bar and he even got a plastic gold record that he kept for proof of his undoubted talent.

Tonight was not one of their usual monthly visits. They were here to celebrate and Draco had prepared only one song.

"Before you go up and sing, another round," Ron said. "To my beautiful and talented wife, for finally getting the Winzegamot to approve same-sex marriages, and to Draco, who's not as beautiful and talented-"

"Hey, I'm sitting right here," Draco said.

"And he is very gorgeous and talented. You should see what he can do with his tongue," Harry said with a grin.

"Stop, I do not want to hear it. There's absolutely no reason for anyone to share about their sex life." Ron shivered. "As I was saying to Draco for finding the spell that made same-sex marriage possible. So cheers."

Draco finished off his pint, because some liquid courage couldn't hurt, before getting up. This was not his usual song. He went for pieces that were older, while this song had come out just the year before, but it just fit so well and he knew it was the one. He loosened the leather thong keeping his hair in a ponytail and his silver strands came free.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and I use the term loosely-" There were cheers and whistles interrupting him for a moment. "Let's change it up from all of these people singing about broken hearts." The song started and Draco snapped his fingers in time with the music, and then it started.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

The clapping and cheering got louder as he sang. The word 'girl' was changed for 'Harry', but otherwise he sang it perfectly, not that it mattered at the moment. The only important thing was the look in Harry's eyes when at the end of the song, he went on his knees and took out a wedding band with the Malfoy crest.

"What do you say, Harry? Do you think you wanna marry me?" he asked as silence descended around the bar, everyone waiting for the answer.

"You, plonker." Harry slid down his chair and kissed Draco as the bar erupted into an applause. "Let's go home."

***

Draco could feel Harry's eyes drilling into him the entire way up the stairs. They hadn't walked, preferring to Apparate since neither wanted to wait. As soon as they got to their room, they shed their clothes with ease. Harry moved closer and ran a hand down Draco's chest, all the way down to his erection. His cock had been kept hard by a magical shimmering ribbon that worked better than any cockring, because the ribbon tightened and loosened on command. It was one of Harry's creations, one that allowed him to keep Draco wanting for hours, and on occasion, even for entire days. They might be getting married, but they weren't boring.

"You proposed so I would fuck you faster," Harry said amused.

"I proposed, because I love you and we've been waiting for this day for a long time," Draco answered.

"You'll be waiting a little longer." Harry's hand moved over Draco's cock eliciting a moan. "You're still dry, love. Must be painful."

Draco shook his head, breathless already. Harry had this power over him. A few touches, a few words, and it made Draco go weak at the knees. "Just right."

"How did you even dance when you're so hard?" Harry asked, as his hand moved down to Draco's balls, roughly playing with them.

"Carefully," Draco answered with a little huff. "Very carefully."

"I won't be so careful with you." Harry crushed their lips together so hard that Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder to balance himself. "Mmm, did I say that you could touch me yet? I'll have to punish you for that." Draco groaned, from anticipation as much as anything. "Bend down, hands on the bed." 

Draco moved without hesitation, spreading his legs wide, just like Harry liked. His breathing was getting erratic, waiting for something, although he never knew what would come. He felt the warm oil slide down his crack and gasped. It was going to be one of those nights, when Harry drove him mad with pleasure. 

Harry pushed a finger in, thrusting it a few times. He added a second and then a third, stretching him just enough not to hurt, and when he thought he was finally getting fucked, he felt a glass tip pressing against him. The tip was so small, barely felt, but he knew from experience that its middle was extremely thick, stretching him wide and going in deep, constantly pressing against his prostate. "Oh Merlin."

Harry laughed. "I did tell you you'd be punished." He pressed it all inside, before smacking Draco's arse. "On your knees, my love."

Draco dropped to his knees gingerly, the butt plug feeling big and heavy. He should hate it, but it only made him harder. Harry's cock was right there, in front of his face, but he knew better than to start without permission, not if he wanted to get fucked properly, and he really did.

"Open your mouth." Harry stroke his cock a few times lazily. His fingers raked through Draco's long hair and Harry gripped it at the back. He ran his cock over Draco's lips, before pushing it in. He sat the pace from the start, rocking his hips and driving his cock deep into Draco's mouth until he was gasping. 

Draco got lost in the taste. Fat, thick cock pressing against his tongue. Large head pressing against his throat, cutting off his breath. Then, without any warning, the plug began to vibrate inside him. Each time Harry's cock cut off his breathing, the plug rubbed his prostate. He tried to be good, to stay still, but soon he was rocking his hips, fucking empty air, while craving friction. Harry wasn't complying. Instead he kept fuckng Draco's mouth with abandon. Draco knew that if it weren't for the ribbon he'd come untouched. It was such a heady feeling, thoughts disappeared replaced by sensations only, leaving him confused when Harry pulled away.

"I said it's time for you to get in bed," Harry repeated, calmly.

Draco rushed up, forgetting the plug for a moment, before a shock of pleasure ran through him. His cock twitched in reaction, come leaking from the tip. Fuck, he was so close. He'd wanted Harry's cock since the club, and then- A hand connected with his arse, making him clench, moaning at the sensation. "Stop thinking and get in bed."

Right, stop thinking. Draco did a lot of thinking and worrying and that was how this had started, so Harry could get Draco to stop thinking for a few moments. Apparently he was thinking again, because there was another smack. "God… Harry."

"Get in bed and I'll stop spanking you." Harry smiled. "On your back tonight."

How the fuck could Harry manage to sound so in control when he was barely holding it together? Draco didn't know and didn't ask, but he went to bed. He didn't try to look sexy or pose. Harry would tell him what he wanted, like he always did in nights like this. He didn't have to wait long before the order came. "Legs up, hands holding the headboard, no touching for you tonight."

Draco obeyed immediately, his abs and legs used to this by now although he hated that he couldn't touch Harry, but he had broken their rules. Harry sat on his hunches, staring at Draco as he ran his hands down Draco's thighs. His fingers dipped between Draco's arse cheeks. "You should see yourself, abs tight from the effort, legs in the air, all stretched out around the plug."

Despite the many years, Draco still blushed. They said that if you couldn't say something, you shouldn't do it, but they were all liars. Draco had grown up in a very reserved environment and he was happy to do things that he'd never mention aloud. Harry knew it, too, which was why he was chuckling. "Do you know why I like it? Because with a little spell, I can see through the glass, inside you, where no one else has been, because you're mine. Every part of you is _mine_."

"Yours. Always yours."

Harry leaned down on top of Draco and kissed him fiercely, but soon his lips and teeth moved. Gentle nips along Draco's jaw turned into rougher bites down his neck. Draco titled his neck in an unspoken invitation that Harry accepted as his teeth fastened at the base of the neck, biting hard, stealing a moan of pleasure and pain from Draco. Harry raised his head and looked down, smiling at the sight. "You'll have that for a while."

"Good." Draco had been embarrassed when they had first started, spelling the marks of their lovemaking away, then he tried to hide them with clothes, but now, he wore them proudly. He belonged to Harry and he couldn't care less if it was front news on the Daily Prophet. 

"Or maybe I should keep it more private, like this," Harry teased, before closing his teeth around Draco's nipple. He flickered his tongue over the nub while he tightened his bite.

Draco's whole body vibrated with need as he arched to meet Harry's mouth. "Please… fuck, Harry. You're such a bastard." Harry _knew_ how sensitive he was. His nipples were bloody connected to his cock and Harry knew it.

Harry chuckled. "One day, I'll make you come just sucking on your nipples."

"Promises, promises." Harry's hand landed hard on his arse before it even registered, and when he clenched he drove the plug deeper into his body. "Fuck."

"I'm getting there." Harry soothed Draco's arse with the palm of his hand, before reaching for the plug. He yanked it out, smiling at the gasp from Draco. "Anything you'd like to say?" 

Draco shook his head, despite the fact that yes, he wanted to say that he wanted to let go of the headboard, he wanted to touch Harry, he wanted to be fucked _right now_ , but he knew better than to push, especially with the ribbon digging into his sensitive cock. Last time he had tried, Harry had kept him hard for three days before allowing him to come.

Harry seemed to know how Draco felt, because he took his time getting the lube and spreading it over his cock. The thick head of his cock pressed against Draco, teasing for a few more moments and then he slammed in, his balls pressing against Draco's arse. "Merlin, you're so tight."

"Says the man hung like a centaur." Draco's fingers gripped the headboard tighter, knowing that if he didn't, he'd slip up and touch Harry by mistake. He really wanted to, _needed_ it, but instead he focused on keeping his legs up, pushing back as much as he could as Harry started to thrust.

There was no finesse or build up tonight. They were both too worked up and Draco was already teetering on the edge. Harry rocked his hips hard. The thud of the headboard against the wall matched Harry's grunts. Neither was capable of words now, harsh breaths filling the room. With a murmured word, Harry loosened the ribbon and it was all that Draco needed, coming violently, body arching up while come spread between them. Harry thrust through the clenching and then he was coming as well.

Harry rolled to the side, a hand over his eyes as he tried to slow his breathing down. Draco cast a quick cleaning spell and rolled to his side one arm across Harry's chest. Long breathes were the only sound for a few minutes.

"Harry?"

Harry groaned. "If you want to go again, you'll need to wait. I'm getting too old."

Draco snorted. "No, you old man can wait until the morning." He sighed. "You still haven't answered." At the frown, he rolled his eyes. "Do you think you wanna marry me?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, even with that terrible American accent, I wanna marry you."


End file.
